


Alibi

by Evenieees



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenieees/pseuds/Evenieees
Summary: Trap in your perfect designAnd tonight be my alibi
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 4





	Alibi

审讯室的顶灯没有开到最强，但依旧令吉尔难以忍受。

“吉尔·瓦伦蒂安，昨晚，9月18日晚22时至次日凌晨1时，你是否和嫌疑人，卡洛斯·奥利维拉在一起。”  
马文将一份档案文件推到吉尔面前，吉尔目光落在文档的左上，是卡洛斯的照片。  
真讽刺，档案局甚至没有更新他的资料，用的还是他5年前入职时候的照片。  
不过那不是重点。  
“是，我和他在一起。”吉尔绷紧下颚。  
“你与嫌疑人的关系。”  
“同居。”  
“请具体地说明当晚你们所在地以及你们做了什么。”  
“在我的公寓，我们整晚在做爱。”  
“你如何解释在现场找到嫌疑人的指纹。”  
马文递上指纹搜查取样以及检测对比结果，这是从死者家中采集的样本，吉尔心里清楚RPD的调查结果不会出错。  
“但证据并不能说明是卡洛斯当晚留下的指纹，不是吗？”  
吉尔聪明地反问，但马文知道她在逃避问题。  
“前瓦伦蒂安警官，我们需要你的协助。”  
吉尔没有说话。  
她知道这种审讯该在什么时候保持沉默，审讯员没有权利要求证人对每一个问题作出回答。诚然，她见识过极端情况下RPD警员的手段，几个来回的对话击被审讯者的心理防线，让他们证词自相矛盾。

马文揉了揉前额，“有什么其他值得注意的地方吗。”  
“没有。”吉尔几乎没什么迟疑。

她在说慌。

卡洛斯三年之前被RPD革职，之后就和她断了联系，不是那种非常刻意地分手，就只是两个人开始各过各的生活，渐渐地不再有交集。  
不过是一次不那么成功的恋情——这是吉尔对此的解释，也许正如吉尔某个前辈所说，和自己的同事交往是个错误。  
紧接着她的生活又被忙碌的工作占满，像从前那样，吉尔甚至觉得生活步入正轨，事业蒸蒸日上。  
直到昨夜卡洛斯突然出现，吉尔才意识到她不可能忘记卡洛斯·奥利维拉，她床头柜的那些助眠药物谁都骗不了。

单向透视镜的另一侧，克里斯和里昂并肩看着这次审讯。  
“为什么是她。”克里斯压低了喉间的不解和震惊。  
里昂扶额，“我劝过你了，你偏要来的。”  
卡洛斯的案子不由克里斯所在的STARS接手，里昂得知吉尔要为卡洛斯做不在场证明时，惊讶程度不亚于克里斯。  
“吉尔正在接受停职调查，”里昂转过身，他基本能猜到吉尔推翻证据的种种说辞，只是他也不能理解为什么，“而且现在因为她的证词，我们抓不了卡洛斯。”  
“她一定是被要挟了。”克里斯摇头，他不相信吉尔会为一个嫌疑人开脱，“里昂，你知道吉尔的为人。”  
里昂脑海闪过一抹红色的身影——有时候很难断言是否真正了解一个人，因为这份职业需要他们需要保持谨慎与戒备。  
“吉尔曾经和我们并肩战斗，里昂。”  
“我知道。只是我们需要做好准备。”

卡洛斯趴在吉尔的床上，健硕的上身赤裸着，被角歪歪斜斜地拖在地板上，凌乱的衣物旁是打翻的医疗箱。卡洛斯艰难地侧身查看腰间的绷带，猩红的血迹早已凝固。还好伤口不算深，不影响行动。  
他尝试睡眠，但不可能睡得着，更别说在吉尔被RPD传唤了一下午的情况下。她的床边摆着大大小小的药瓶，艾司唑仑药片洒在床头柜上的相框前，那是STARS的合影。卡洛斯盯着照片里的吉尔看了好一会，最后还是伸手把相框反扣在桌面，此刻他无法面对笑得那么灿烂的吉尔。  
卡洛斯不敢猜测吉尔是不是留存着他们曾经的合照，更不敢奢望自己在吉尔心里还占有一席之地。

卡洛斯在第一次出任务时，遇到了吉尔。  
他承认他的开场白相当无脑：“带上无线电，记得保持联络，美人。”  
吉尔又好笑又好气地瞪了他一眼，“开枪之前记得开保险，rookie.”

他从来不想和吉尔分开，和她在一起的每一天卡洛斯都觉得自己被命运眷顾。三年前卡洛斯因为一次行动意外被RPD革职，至于和吉尔的分离，他常常安慰自己那是命运的安排；吉尔不是会沉湎于一段恋情的人，她比她看起来还要坚强。  
但现在他已经将吉尔拖入了这趟浑水——卡洛斯皱起眉，或许自己真的不应该再闯进她的生活，起码不该以这种方式。  
30分钟前卡洛斯用吉尔家的座机与泰瑞尔取得联系，泰瑞尔向他保证，今晚东西就送到他的“安全屋”——尽管这样称呼很怪异，但吉尔的公寓的确令他安心。  
门口的声响唤回卡洛斯的思绪，是吉尔回来了。

吉尔有点恨自己竟然在担心他的伤口是不是还在流血。  
她昨晚就不该帮他处理伤口，而应该再给他来一枪。

——————————  
独居的女性一般不会给深夜造访的陌生人开门，但吉尔不一样，她是警察，而且玄关上还放着配枪。  
吉尔开门前绝没有想到会是他。  
“.....还好你没有搬家。”  
这种带着轻笑又热络的语气吉尔再熟悉不过了。  
卡洛斯的嘴唇肉眼可见的惨白，双眼在卷发的阴影下晦明不辨，吉尔的鼻腔一瞬间被他身上的血腥气味充塞，在吉尔能够做出反应的前一刻，卡洛斯直直地倒下，吉尔几乎被他的重量压倒，扶着门框才勉强将他架起来。  
“WTF？You better not dying.”  
“Sorry, supercop....”卡洛斯在他彻底昏过去之前，伏在吉尔的肩上吃力地吐出几个音节。  
——————————

她的精神很不好，卡洛斯看得出来——屁话，她照顾了自己一整夜，紧接着就被RPD传唤。  
这期间她几乎没合眼。  
“怎么样。”  
“专案组现在不能逮捕你，仅仅只是现在。”  
“我是说，你怎么样。”  
“停职调查，如果这是你想听到的答案。”  
“吉尔，你知道我是在担心你。”  
“那你就不该在半夜出现在我家门口，流着血告诉我你刚从凶案现场逃出来！”  
吉尔觉得自己前额有些充血。

——————————  
凌晨吉尔费劲地将卡洛斯扛进卫生间，卡洛斯靠坐在卫生间的瓷砖上，腰腹的伤口还在流血，吉尔的第一反应是叫救护车，却被虚弱的男人一把拉住。  
“我不能去医院...吉尔...”  
吉尔没想到他们会以这样的方式再次见面，而且这个男人还固执地不去医院。  
“What？你要在这等死吗？”  
“如果是那样，”卡洛斯带着沙哑的气音，“见到的最后一个人是你也不错。”  
吉尔没心情和他开玩笑，抽出纱布帮他按住伤口，男人粗粝的手掌覆上吉尔的手背，吉尔察觉到他注视的眼神。  
“吉尔，你得相信我。”  
卡洛斯缓缓地吸了一口气，“我需要你帮我争取时间。”

吉尔不敢相信自己就这样被他说服了，她在审讯室的辩驳听起来就像一个狡猾的罪犯同伙。

威尔逊·卡夫曼，Umbrella财团背后的实际控制人，于9月28日午夜死亡，其死讯在次日迅速登报，吉尔则早于所有媒体得知这一命案，以及命案的凶手。吉尔不清楚卡洛斯是怎么混过公寓的安保，修改那天夜里的监控记录，信誓旦旦地告诉她——他只差一个证人。  
他打点好一切，就像一个精明的罪犯。  
卡洛斯大可以说自己被诬陷栽赃，这样吉尔心里还会好受一些，但他却承认了，承认是他杀了卡夫曼，他说他别无选择。  
“你这是犯罪。”吉尔闭上眼，卡洛斯当年被革职就是因为执法越线，在没有死刑指控的情况下射伤了一名罪犯。  
“抱歉我们站在不同的立场，但我做了我认为正确的事，吉尔。”  
卡洛斯看向她的眼神，坚定绝决之下是掩盖不住的不舍和伤痛。  
他们曾经相爱。  
吉尔的心一阵绞痛，也许现实就是这样，他与她只能存在于在天秤的两端，是两条永不再汇聚的天际线。  
“就这一次。”  
——————————

吉尔的头更加疼了，她不再回想凌晨的事。卡洛斯的话让她觉得他有所隐瞒，可他早已将真相和盘托出——他杀了卡夫曼，甚至没有给自己脱罪的意思。  
“听着，我不知道你在谋划什么，”吉尔从保险柜里取出自己的枪和其他武器行装，转过身对卡洛斯说，“如果这就是单纯的谋杀，就算是坐牢我也会揭发你。”  
吉尔或许为他提供了不在场证明，但不代表他们在同一个阵营。  
“你去哪？”卡洛斯见吉尔带着武器重新裹上大衣，不禁上前询问。  
吉尔根本不想开口，卡洛斯对她来说，从没有像这一刻如此陌生。  
卡洛斯瞬间皱起眉，拽住她的小臂，“吉尔，你根本不明白你卷进了什么...”他知道吉尔不可能坐以待毙，但他绝不会让吉尔在这个节点出去冒险。  
“Fine. 你不必告诉我，我自己找线人，调查你究竟在做什么。”吉尔不留余地的回击。  
“调查什么，你已经被停职了。”卡洛斯挡在吉尔身前，“你现在需要休息，吉尔。”  
“Move.”  
“No Way.”  
细细地回想卡洛斯从来都没有和她说过重话，更不会像现在这样和她针锋相对。  
吉尔猛地抬腿踢在他腰间伤处，卡洛斯痛得闷哼一声，但不忘伸手拦住向门口跑去的吉尔。  
“你这是在送死！听不明白吗！Jill Valentine！”卡洛斯忍着腰间的伤，怀里紧紧抱着挣扎的吉尔。  
“你放手，卡洛斯！别忘了是你他妈的把我卷进这一切！”  
“公平吗！你他妈消失了三年，现在突然出现，告诉我你是个即将被通缉的人，还要我什么都别做，让我像个傻瓜一样被你指使？！”  
吉尔红着眼眶发狠地推他，她就是怨他，恼他，卡洛斯知道she has every right to.  
卡洛斯扳过她的脸封住她的唇。  
吉尔呜咽着咬他。  
“Right. 我才是那个蠢货，接下那份烂活自作主张地离开你，以为自己可以忘掉你，但每次闭上眼脑子里又都是你。”  
卡洛斯低哑的声音轻挠着吉尔的耳廓。  
“I can't go through this shit without you anymore, supercop.”  
“Liar.”吉尔揪住他的衣领再次咬上他的嘴唇。

卡洛斯扯开她的领口，在锁骨处烙下一吻，吉尔揉着他后脑凌乱的卷发，双腿缠在在他的腰间，腿弯的曲线滑过男人结实的腰腹——没人会提起他腰间的伤，太煞风景。  
吉尔想要，卡洛斯有什么理由不给？  
重重地加深一个吻，卡洛斯的手掌流连在她光洁的脊背，吉尔脚踝发软，卡洛斯顺势单臂托起吉尔，另一只手向下，解开自己的欲望。四目相对间他们不再多言，卡洛斯掐着她饱满的后臀，推进自己的粗硬，吉尔趴在他肩上皱着眉适应他的尺寸，卡洛斯也好不到哪去，喘着粗气将她抱紧进卧室，每迈一步吉尔的紧致都夺取他的理智。

星星点点的暧昧融化在两人相亲之处，男人麦色的胸膛压上她的柔软，低沉沙哑的闷哼撩拨着吉尔原本就已昏沉的大脑，齿间溢出的呻吟无疑是卡洛斯的欲望的催化剂，她的下身早已泥泞不堪，卡洛斯节奏感地律动一下一下地加重，吉尔挠着他的后背留下一道道红痕，卡洛斯扣住吉尔的手腕，另一只手支撑着床板抽送着自己的火热。  
吉尔拱起身子想要承受更多，酥麻的快感像气泡一样托浮着她，卡洛斯抬起她的腿，他的爱意只会来得更加汹涌。  
空气中的爱欲气氛早已饱和，像是潮湿的海绵随意触碰都会溢出晶莹的水珠。吉尔拧着身子绞紧自己迎接卡洛斯和她共同的高潮，她抬手抚上卡洛斯颈间的静脉，两具交叠的身影之间露出吉尔一截诱人的侧乳，卡洛斯收紧覆在臀瓣上的手，将她摁向自己的热源。

卡洛斯和吉尔交换一个吻，相拥在一起感受着彼此的余温。卡洛斯没有由来得感到抱歉，他要得很凶，也做没什么foreplay，安慰地吻了吻吉尔的前额。吉尔颈间感受着卡洛斯温热得吐息，伸手移向了他的小腹。  
卡洛斯睁开了假寐的的眼睛，看着吉尔红润的唇缓缓开合。  
她说道:  
“那再来一轮。”

POV| Tyrell  
泰瑞尔有预感这一切快要结束了。虽然卡洛斯杀卡夫曼事出突然，比他们计划得提前，但卡洛斯已经尽可能得为他们争取了时间。  
泰瑞尔做足了安排，东西会在今晚抵达瓦伦蒂安的公寓，尽管现在那里受到多方监视。  
不仅仅是被警方，还有卡夫曼的余党。  
“这小子最好能快点把东西送进RPD......”他的身份不宜曝光，这次帮助卡洛斯也已经尽力了。  
泰瑞尔在远处盯着那栋公寓楼，没再在街心多停留，迈步消失在往来的人群中。

卡洛斯在吉尔熟睡后便起身，毫无疑问他的伤口裂开了，幸好只是染红了绷带。  
他还有任务没有完成——把证明卡夫曼和Umbrella罪行的证据送到RPD，很明显他现在不能亲自和局里线人接头，泰瑞尔更不可能，RPD的任何举动都会被卡夫曼的余党察觉。

泰瑞尔帮他们叫了份外送——很土，但确实有效。他把磁条压在花生酱的瓶盖下面，那份载有Umbrella所有罪证的小方片，兴许RPD的人在收到它之后还能闻到花生酱的味道。和花生酱一并送来的还有一些食物，以及，泰瑞尔很懂行地给他送了条男士内裤。  
这很贴心。  
卡洛斯来到吉尔床边，拨开吉尔前额睡乱的头发，在她的鼻尖落下一吻。  
吉尔真的很累，以至于卡洛斯在帮她穿衣服的时候她都没有醒来。卡洛斯随后帮她加热了三明治和牛奶，临走前留了一张字条在吉尔的枕边。  
“抱歉不能让你多睡一会儿了，Jill...”

POV| RPD  
就在里昂费劲地申请对吉尔公寓的搜查令的时候，克里斯收到了一则短信。  
对没错，是短信，不是任何来自警局的出警指令。他几乎一瞬间就确信这条短信来自卡洛斯，里昂看到消息的内容越来越好奇这位奥利维拉前警官到底在谋划什么了。  
短信里就一句话：  
Take Jill into costody. Now.（把吉尔带去监禁，快。）

well，只有嫌犯逃离监视地点的前提下可以将证人拘禁。  
里昂差点忘了卡洛斯曾经也是RPD的警官，他知道条子办事的程序，也就是说——  
紧接着下一秒就有人闯进里昂的办公室：“卡洛斯·奥利维拉离开目标公寓，是否请求.....”  
里昂和克里斯几乎不假思索：  
“把吉尔带回来。”

吉尔坐在警车后座，心情说不出的沉重。  
她希望卡洛斯没事，他们之前搭档的时候很少有这种情况——吉尔一点忙也帮不上的情况。吉尔恨透了这种无力感。她猜测卡洛斯应该是陷入了什么麻烦，他似乎不能够透漏任何有关于他们的计划的信息，只能告诉她事实——他杀了卡夫曼。  
Idiot.  
吉尔半晌开口道：“抱歉，克里斯。我没办法解释更多。”  
“不是你的错，里昂已经带队去找他了。”克里斯不想让气氛太严肃，卡洛斯也曾经是他的同事，“他离开前有什么异常的举动，或是说了什么吗。”  
“Nothing......”吉尔无力地笑了笑，她根本不知道卡洛斯是什么时候离开的，她醒来时房间里就只有她一个人。警笛的红蓝光掠过她的侧脸，尽管她喝光了一整杯卡洛斯为她准备的温牛奶，和半个三明治，但她的脸上依然没什么血色。  
卡洛斯在他离开前说了什么？他只留下一张字条，净是一些没什么用的话，无非是叮嘱她吃东西，注意身体，还说什么第一次帮女士穿戴bra，如果不舒服记得check一下...  
Wait.  
卡洛斯没理由不知道她睡觉的习惯，比如：不穿bra，可为什么他要帮自己......  
吉尔猛地皱眉，伸手摸了一下自己的左胸——f*ck.  
她突然就明白了卡洛斯的话，如果不舒服等等……  
Of course，她百分之一万会觉得不舒服，因为她左胸的海绵垫里有一个硬质的小方片。  
“克里斯，你最好把油门踩到底。”吉尔尽力不让自己的声音颤抖。

卡洛斯笃定吉尔会懂他的意思，况且他了解吉尔，左胸是她的敏感带，有什么异样她一定能...感觉到，物理意义上地，感觉到。  
“I'm counting on you now, Supercop.”  
他必须引开卡夫曼的手下，让他们误以为RPD的卧底——也就是他，根本没有拿到证据，因为很显然，他目前还在被RPD追捕。卡洛斯设法甩开了大部队，躲在一家酒吧后的小巷。他放弃了与泰瑞尔汇合的打算，决定独自应付身后那一小队卡夫曼的余党。说来也怪，卡洛斯没想到会是卡夫曼的手下先找到他，和警察周旋总好过和一帮亡命之徒干架，更何况他曾经也是个警察。  
“看来RPD没我不行。”

——————————  
三年前，卡洛斯刚好入职RPD两年。他的长官米海尔·维克多将一份特殊的任务交给他——卧底Umbrella，找到证实卡夫曼罪行的证据之后，将卡夫曼逮捕，或击毙。  
“为什么是我？”  
“你是个年轻的探员，心思单纯，又有点小聪明；有时候反而越是精明的卧底越容易被识破，因为他们算计太多。”米海尔如是说。  
——————————

米海尔是看中他的纯粹，但卡洛斯现在倒觉得是因为他的耳根太软才一下子被米海尔说服。

“是时候了。”卡洛斯从暗巷中闪身，一个裸绞将来人放倒。  
接着身后传来混乱的警笛和枪响，霓虹与警笛交错混杂颇有种罪恶都市的市井之感。  
卡洛斯缓缓站起身：好吧，他收回刚刚的评论，RPD来得不算迟。  
“你可以把枪放下了，奥利维拉警官，还有，干得不错。”米海尔和其他RPD的警员赶来处理现场。  
“Of course. ”卡洛斯自嘲一般地无奈一笑，他还有点不习惯别人这样称呼自己，“Look what you drag me into, Mikhail.”  
卡洛斯觉得自己值得一枚RPD的金星奖章，当然还有年度光荣警察称号。  
米海尔及时打断了卡洛斯的自我感觉良好，“我想有人在等你，卡洛斯。”

吉尔靠在警车前，她没穿制服，却还是一身精英警官的气质。  
“Jill, I...”卡洛斯局促地开口，他不觉得这时候说俏皮话是个好的选择，吉尔可能还在生气。  
“我以为你会在...”卡洛斯的话还没说完就却被吉尔的拥抱打断。  
吉尔紧紧抱住了他。  
“这就是你和我分开的原因吗，因为这个任务，奥利维拉警官？”  
米海尔在来的路上和她解释了一切。  
卡洛斯抚上她的后脑，“我本可以处理得更好，但抱歉，我就那样离开了...”不过他之所以能那样离开，是因为他确信未来有一天他们可以重聚，听起来很蠢，但他确实觉得他和吉尔不会那么轻易地就结束。  
吉尔叹了一口气，“Anyway, 整个警局都知道我们同居的事了。”  
“What？”卡洛斯还不知道吉尔用了借口充当他的不在场证明，但他显然不会拒绝同居这个提议，但他和吉尔好像并没有同居 (？  
总之吉尔不打算让他知道关于那场审讯的细节，她正式复职之后的第一件事，就是要把那场审讯的记录给彻底销毁，从纸稿到录像。

END  
————————————————  
后续：  
卡洛斯抱着吉尔  
卡洛斯：吉尔，你没穿...？  
吉尔：嗯？我的内衣被扣在证物室了  
卡洛斯沉思：你要是实在喜欢那件我就去要回来  
吉尔：所以你当时为什么不直接让我把磁条送去RPD  
卡洛斯愣了两秒。  
吉尔：你就是恶趣味对吧  
卡洛斯：我不是我没有


End file.
